Only Man In My Life
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - 5x24 post-ep oneshot.


**_A/N - I'm so late for work. So late. Seriously. So late for work. Crap. Crap. LOL. It's really desperately unbeta'ed but I wanted to get this out. _****_Seriously. So late for work. _**

**_I've now edited the epic spelling and grammar fails I noticed once I had got to work and read it through on the iPhone - sorry about that! _**

* * *

Lindsay giggled as she lay on floor gazing down at Lucy who was laid on her back.

"It's pretty weird without daddy, isn't it." Lindsay asked her daughter.

Lucy looked up at Lindsay with her bright blue eyes and giggled.

"You're such a daddy's girl." Lindsay cooed as she tickled the baby's belly. "Oh yes you are."

Lucy let out a little shriek and giggle as Lindsay gently tickled her belly.

"Mommy loves you." Lindsay smiled down in a baby voice. "Yes she does. You're her little baby princess. Even if daddy got to name you."

Lindsay huffed at the memory of them deciding to draw both names out of the hat. They had decided that because Adam had managed to get Lindsay to the hospital (in one piece) he could draw the name. He blinked in sheer terror before clearing his throat and nodding as Stella grabbed a piece of paper and wrote both names on two separate pieces of paper. She folded them up, and had then proceeded to check and make sure they were exactly the same with no distinctive differences between them. They had chucked them into Lindsay's empty ice chips cup where the liquid had since evaporated and Adam had fished around for a good minute and a half trying to decide which piece of paper to pick.

He picked it out, and handed it to Hawkes who instantly broke out into a smile. He had dropped his head down, kissed Lindsay's cheek and apologised before looking at Danny and handed him the piece of paper.

"BOOM!" Danny had smirked as he kissed Lindsay's temple. "Lucy Messer."

"It's just not fair." Lindsay sighed as she looked down at her daughter who was giggling still. "I gave birth to you. I should have been able to name you. I made you who you are. We just needed daddy for – well... You're too young to know about that. We'll wait a few years before me and you have that talk."

"Lucy! I'm home."

Lindsay snorted hysterically before falling back on her back on the carpeted floor in the living room of their apartment next to Lucy. Trying to control her snorts, she sat up and looked at Danny who appeared in the doorway. "You are terrible."

"Hello girls, daddy's home."

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she turned back to her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "Honestly. Your daddy, Luce. What are we going to do with him?"

"Make him go old and bald really quick with both your girlie demands." He smirked as he tapped Lindsay's bare leg, making her fall onto her back. "Wow. I thought I would have had to put in a little more effort to get you on your back than that."

"I was balanced." She grumbled as she gazed up at him. "How was the rest of the day?"

Danny straddled her legs before falling to his knees, as he kissed her. Softly, loving and for an extended amount of time. He now revelled in the fact that their baby girl – their Lucy - no longer created a barrier between them both. And he had since realised that actually, kissing his wife was high on his list of favourite past times.

Lucy let out a shriek, which broke her parents away. Danny untangled his fingers from Lindsay's silky hair and reached across to his daughter. "Well hi there, Lucy. You miss me?"

The baby let out a musical giggle and Lindsay smiled as Danny shifted and sat next to her on the blanket. "Take that as a yes?" he smirked.

"Oh yeah, she was crying for you ever since that stroller left the confines of the lab."

"Really?" Danny gasped with a proud twinkle in his eye.

"No." Lindsay snorted. "But I can tell you that if you want."

Danny glared at her before looking at Lucy and smiling brightly. "How's it hanging pretty girl?"

"Fine." Lindsay answered as she placed her hand on Danny's thigh and pushed herself up off the ground. "Thanks for asking."

"What did you do today?" Danny asked Lucy as Lindsay headed into the kitchen.

"Well, I did some laundry. Changed the sheets on the bed. Watched the news. Had a nap. And that was before you guys woke up. Then…"

"I was talking to Lucy, baby."

Lindsay turned in the open plan kitchen and looked at Danny with a death glare.

"But do carry on." He nodded.

"Well, then we fed Lucy. Then got your lazy butt up out of bed… You can fill in what happened then 'cause you were there."

Danny smirked. "It's a shame you're still not feeling up to it, Linds."

She looked pointedly at him. "What?"

"I mean... You know..."

"Anyway..." Lindsay snorted as she continued getting the various ingredients together for dinner. "Then Lucy and I walked to the donut stand in the park and mommy got a decaff coffee and we sat there for a little while. Then we walked home."

"You walked?!" Danny spat as he bounced Lucy lightly in his arms from his position on the floor.

"Yes, we walked. It was a nice day. I didn't have her in baby converse toddling by the side of me." Lindsay laughed. "I swear."

Danny glared at her before looking down at Lucy. "Was you a good girl for mommy today?"

Lindsay smiled as she quickly made her way around their kitchen gathering various different equipment and ingredients together.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"I figured we could order take out." She laughed.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Danny asked. "Because it wasn't."

"Chill out." Lindsay laughed. "Think I would be getting every single pan we own just to order in?"

"Hence why I asked you. You know – I feel like we're really going around in circles, here, Monroe."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Is that going to be as endearing as Montana?"

"Until it fails to get me a reaction. I love it when you correct me," he said as he stood up with Lucy in his arms and padded to the kitchen. "Hearing you say that your name is Lindsay Messer…"

"Makes you go all caveman." Lindsay finished.

"What happened to you calling me the Greek god of Virtilty."

She shrugged and smirked as he pulled her into his side and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I missed you at work after you left. Both my baby girls. It's not the same without you guys."

Lindsay turned sideways and stood up on her tiptoes as she pressed a kiss to his lips as she laced her left hand through his styled hair. She hesitantly broke away before pressing a kiss to Lucy's temple and turning back to her wide array of ingredients.

"What was that for?" Danny laughed as he balanced against the counter and smiled at her with Lucy in his arms. "Not that I mind, of course."

She shrugged. "I missed you too."

Danny smiled brightly before teasing Lucy with an Eskimo kiss. "Who's a pretty girl?" Danny laughed, "Who's daddy's little girl."

"Hmm, can I take a shot?" Lindsay giggled as she set to on chopping up some tomatoes for the salad she was preparing.

"Benjamin goes to the first caller." Danny teased as he jiggled Lucy in his arms.

"How's the case. Have you spoken to Stella?" Lindsay asked as she tossed a dishcloth over her shoulder.

Danny shook his head as he headed to the fridge and grabbed the carton of Orange Juice. He set it on the counter and uncapped the lid. He then grabbed the bottle and held it to his mouth as he saw Lindsay turn and slam a glass on the counter. "Don't even think about it, Messer." she warned.

He rolled his eyes and poured himself a drink, before reaching into the open cupboard, grabbing another glass, and pouring one for Lindsay too. "Do you want one, Luce?"

"No." Lindsay answered. "She doesn't."

"I just wanted to make sure." Danny teased as he screwed the lid on the orange juice and placed it in the fridge and handed Lindsay her drink. "Mac's really worried about Stella. She took off to Greece, Linds."

"Greece!" Lindsay gasped as she stopped what she was doing. "What?"

"I don't know – the professor she's really close to I guess took off for Greece, and boom, Stella's on the next flight out. Mac's gone home to pack and is heading out there too."

"Jesus." Lindsay blinked. "Is she alright?"

Danny shrugged as he held the juice to his mouth with his spare hand. "I honestly don't know Linds." He answered after he had took a sip. "She has some serious stuff going on."

"I wish there was something we could do to help."

"Whoa." Danny gasped. "Déjà vu."

"What?"

"Nothing." Danny shook his head. "I just remember having the same conversation with you before."

"You have?" Lindsay laughed as she grabbed a pepper and began chopping it up. "When?"

"When we were investigating that Kid Rock case. Stella and Frankie."

"Oh," Lindsay nodded as the memories came flooding back. "Yeah, I remember."

"Who would have thought three years later we'd have a baby girl and were happily married, and disgustingly in love?"

"Definitely not me." she admitted. "You drove me crazy."

"It's why you loved me though." He nodded adamantly. "It was the sexual tension and the chase and the frustration that captured your heart."

"Not the romantic, loving, and dedicated Danny Messer – just the awkward and frustrating Messer."

"I'm not justifying that with a comeback." Danny smirked at her. "Has Lucy had something to eat, Linds?"

"Yeah, we stopped by Ray's earlier. She had a slice with double pepperoni. We thought you would approve."

"You say that now – first chance I get, I'm taking her down there."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Lindsay assured him.

"I think I made a lab tech combust with jealousy today." Danny informed Lindsay.

"Oh yeah?" She laughed, "Why, what did you do now?"

Danny smiled as he moved towards Lindsay's back and ran his hand down the length of it, clad in his baseball jersey. "Told her the story about last night."

"Which story?" Lindsay gasped, "Not the one where I…"

"No not that one..." Danny laughed. "No, she asked me about you, and I went into my Lindsay – she's fantastic, amazing, I love her so much, she's my whole entire world spiel."

"You better not let Flack catch on, Danny. He's already gunning for you seen as that he didn't get godfather."

Danny rolled his eyes as he gazed down at a dozing Lucy. "Brock tired her out today."

"It's Blake." Lindsay sighed. "And you know, if you were nicer to him, Danny, you'd get your results quicker."

"I don't like the douche."

"Don't say douche, daddy. It's not nice."

"Douche."

"Daddy." Lindsay turned and glared at him as she prodded his chest with a wooden spoon. "I will not hesitate to put you on the naughty chair."

Danny smirked and shook his head. "I'm gonna go put her down. I think she's out for the night."

"Please." Lindsay snorted. "Like that's gonna happen."

"You never know." Danny sing-songed. "She's getting to be more like me everyday."

"You were a whiny baby." Lindsay snorted, "So don't even play that game. Your mom told me she was forever breastfeeding you."

"I don't wanna know." He grumbled as he walked towards Lindsay. "Give Lucy a kiss, mommy."

"Night baby." She whispered to the sleeping baby. "Sweet dreams."

Lindsay turned back to what she was doing as she heard Danny pad down the hallway to Lucy's bedroom next to the kitchen. She hummed lightly to a song she heard on the radio a little while ago. But her hums subsided as she heard Danny's muffled voice through Lucy's wall.

"Your mommy is amazing." Danny started. Lindsay stopped what she was doing and leant against the counter, waiting for him to continue. "She was so scared, but she loves being a mommy. Last night, you and her were laid on the carpet on this blanket, and Lindsay…Mommy" Danny broke off to laugh to himself. "She was teaching you the periodic table. I swear to god. Singing the little chemical song to you. You loved it. I don't think I'm ever gonna forget that…"

Lindsay smiled shyly to herself. Although she hadn't outright said it to him that she was genuinely terrified of being a mom – she knew he knew. But, despite the terror at the prospect of raising a little girl, Lindsay knew as soon as she held her daughter to her chest, shortly after delivery with Danny whispering words of love and praise to her ear, she knew that she would be alright. It was a learning process that Lindsay was soon beginning to love.

She expected that there would be things that fazed her, but so far, there had been minimal shocks. She was prepared. When Lucy started crying, she instantly knew what was wrong. That was something that not only shocked her, but amazed her. To know her little girl so well that a simple way in which she cried for something allowed Lindsay to be able to give her whatever it is she wanted.

And another reason, Lindsay thought, as to why she was coping with motherhood so well, was her husband. Her Danny. It not only amazed her, but filled her with pride at the way in which Danny had stepped up to his responsibilities and now, family – and without a moment's hesitation.

Taking into consideration all the possible outcomes there could have been with this pregnancy, they had definitely been dealt the best and most kind cards as of late.

"Where's your head, Linds.?"

Lindsay turned and blinked at Danny who was stood in the doorway in his 'pyjama's'

"Just thinking." She smiled. "How far we've come. How much I love being a mother and a wife."

Danny smiled as he walked across the small and narrow kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his head into her neck and inhaled her scent as he placed soft kisses to the column of her neck. "I adore you."

"I adore you too." She smiled. "And you're right. The only man in Lucy's life is you."

Danny nodded. "Damn right I am. Only man she will ever have, or want in her life."

"Is that a decision you've made or what she's made."

"She made it. She just doesn't know it yet." Danny informed his wife.

"I think Mac would really love to know that. Being her godfather and all."

"Alright, maybe she has two men in her life. But that's it."

"What about my daddy." Lindsay teased. "I think he wants to be a part of her life."

"Okay, so three."

"And Hawkes. And Flack. And Adam. And…"

"Alright, alright, I get it – she's loved. People adore her. I just want to keep her to myself. I was never good at sharing."

Lindsay giggled as she turned in his arms. "I still have a bit of a tummy." She sighed as she gazed down between them.

"More of you for me to love."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "So you know," Lindsay started as she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You're the only man in my life." She whispered against his lips.

"The only man?" Danny asked in confirmation.

"The only man in my life." She nodded. "Forever and ever."

"I can work with that," he smiled as he kissed her softly before grabbing her hips, lifting her in the air, and sitting her on the work surface away from the salad she was preparing to go with the chicken she had put in the oven.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing what the only man in your life does." He winked at her.

She smiled as she crossed her legs on the counter and snuggled into his baseball jersey.

"I love you." She whispered so much so he didn't even hear her. "Only man in my life."

* * *

**_R&R? It's much appreciated guys :)_**


End file.
